As we all know, having operated a computer mouse for a comparatively long time, we would feel pain, numbness and fatigue in the wrist. This is mainly because our hand should keep lifting slightly while operating the mouse and maintain this gesture for a long time which results that blood circulation of the hand is not expedite and the wrist keeps in a state of tension.
Conventional mouse pads selling in the current market are basically the mouse pads having a single function for operation of the computer mouse thereon, and mostly are designed in the perspective of improving the mouse's sensitivity, so it is not able to ease the weariness of the wrist caused by operating the mouse too long time. Recently, a new kind of mouse pads having the function of protecting the wrist has emerged in the market, and these pads mostly have a protruding capsule at a position relative to the operation part of the wrist. Though the protruding capsule can support the operator's wrist to lift up and improve the operator's comfort to some extent, it can not ease the wrist muscle to achieve the health care effect.
Hence, a strong need has arisen for providing an improved mouse pad more comfortable and having health care effect on the wrist.